Jabberwock Island
Jabberwock Island is the primary setting of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. It is actually an archipelago, consisting of five bigger islands connected by a smaller, central island. According to the information pamphlet, it is located in the Pacific Ocean. It revealed in Chapter 6 that Jabberwock Island is actually apart of the Neo World Program. Description Prior to the Neo World Program Jabberwock Island is a small archipelago in the Pacific Ocean, a paradise of everlasting summer with natural beauty. Jabberwock comprises one small central island and a group of five islands surrounding it. The resort was developed around the outer islands, and a magnificent administration building was built on the central island. The lobby of the administration building houses a statue representing the island. One moves between the five islands by a ferry boat service. At first some people requested bridges to be built, but they were refused due to concern for the environment. During the events of the Neo World Program According to a conversation between Sonia Nevermind, Hajime Hinata, and Monokuma, Jabberwock Island was made by the Future Foundation and is, in other words, an artificial island. (Hinted by Monokuma saying "those guys" and "huge organization/fearsome group" in the game). Future Foundation rebuilt the island by adding or removing many features, they are: *Removing the administration building on the central island. *Adding Surveillance Cameras' throughout the island which connect directly to the Future Foundation. *Creating bridges and connecting them to every island. They also shelter the bridges. *Future Foundation took the boats away from the island, they are also presumably the ones who took out the airplane engines in the airport. *Adding teacher's rules which must be obeyed by the students. But later, a certain someone brought a virus which messed up and hacked the Neo World Program, allowing Monokuma to enter the island and defeat Usami, which made the Field Trip of Mutual Killing start. Monokuma also changed some features when the Mutual Killing started, they are: *Turning "Usami" into "Monomi". *Replacing the original Jabberwock Statue with his Monobeasts, who later guarded every sheltered island bridge. *Breaking the surveillance cameras so the Future Foundation can't monitor the students. *Building a court room (Monokuma Rock) on the central island. *Adding a countdown bomb (Neo World Program countdown bomb) on the central island, at the original Jabberwock Statue location. *Replacing the old teacher's rules with Field Trip of Mutual Killing rules. The Islands Central Island The central island is the main island that connects all five islands on Jabberwock Island, Monokuma usually used this island as a gathering place. Locations found on this island are : Jabberwock Park Quiet Park. A statue symbolizing the island is erected there. Used as a gathering place when Monokuma called the students together; there is also a Neo World Program Countdown bomb planted on the Monobeast statue, but before Monokuma came to the island, it was the original location of the Jabberwock Statue. This is where Hajime first meet with Byakuya Togami. Bridges There are bridges which connected all the islands together and it was sheltered by Monokuma when the Mutual Killing started. The bridges are also guarded by the Monobeasts, but when a trial ends, Monomi defeats them one by one. It's revealed that the bridges were built by the Future Foundation, knowing that before the Neo World Program ''commenced, tourists visited each island via ferry. Monokuma Rock Monokuma Rock was built by Monokuma himself when the Mutual Killing started. It's used as a court room whenever a murder occurs. Monokuma also equipped the Rock with an escalator which connects Monokuma Rock with the land and also included an elevator wide enough to be filled with 15-16 people. Monokuma changes the design of the court room in every different trial. The First Island Appropriately titled, this is the first island to be explored. Hajime wakes up along the coast, and Nagito Komaeda is there to greet him. After Hajime gains his bearings, he begins to explore. The First Island is the only island which isn't guarded by a Monobeast, because it was already unlocked by Usami when the students were transported to the island. This island is where the students live, and where the first murder takes place. Locations found on this island are: Sandy Beach The beach where Hajime Hinata wakes up. It's located along the coast and where the students discuss their plans to escape. This is also where Hajime first meets Nagito Komaeda. Airport Jabberwock Airport was originally used as a 'normal' airport until the ''Neo World Program ''started. The airplanes on the Jabberwock Island are heavily broken. According to Kazuichi Soda, the airplane engines were missing, therefore the airplanes cannot be used. This is also where Hajime first meets Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi. Rocketpunch Market This is a market that has many goods such as food, drinks and the other things. This is the place where Byakuya got his 'just in case' duralumin case and other safety weapons. Hiyoko Saionji usually buys her favorite gummies here and this is the place where the killers usually bought stuff to help them with their murders. This is also where Hajime first meets Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda. Usami Corral (Farm/Ranch) This is a farm which is occupied by livestock, it originally only had chickens until Usami, as a demonstration of her magical abilities, turned a chicken into a cow. It is not used much in the story. This is also where Hajime first meets Hiyoko and Akane Owari. Hotel Mirai Hotel Mirai is the complex where the students live during their stay on the island. Each student has their own cottage, identified with a small label showing a pixelated representation of their face outside their door. There is a swimming pool located in the center of the complex, and an Old Lodge next to the hotel. This is where Hajime first meets Nekomaru Nidai, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Mahiru Koizumi. Hotel Lobby A room on the ground floor of the main building of Hotel Mirai. This is where the students can relax and play video games. This is also where Hajime first meets Peko Pekoyama and Chiaki Nanami. Hotel Restaurant Located on the second floor of the Hotel Mirai's main building, this is the place where the students usually meet in the morning and eat breakfast. Nagito states that the room is big enough to hold a banquet. Hajime first meets Teruteru Hanamura and Sonia Nevermind here. In Chapter 3, Hiyoko makes a memorial dedicated to Mahiru here, to which most of the other students suggest burning the memorial down as they believed it looked more like someone was cursing Mahiru rather than a memorial to her. (They later took back their complaints after realizing how much Hiyoko put into building the memorial). Old Lodge The Old Lodge is located beside Hotel Mirai. Inside the Lodge, there is an office, bathroom, and kitchen. This is the location of the party that Byakuya came up with to watch over his fellow classmates. The first murder takes place here. The Second Island The second island opens up after the first trial ends and after Monomi defeats one of the Monobeasts guarding this island. This is the place where the second murder takes place. Locations found on this island are: Pharmacy A place where the students can find a variety of different medicines. According to Mikan, anesthetics can be found in here and it was proved right when Peko took some to knock out Hiyoko when she carried out her plan to murder Mahiru. Ancient Ruins The abandoned Hope's Peak Academy Building. It was heavily guarded even though it was already turned into ruins. There is writing on the gate, kanji for "Future". A password is required to enter the front gate - if someone enters the wrong password, they would be shot by a machine gun set near the gate. According to Monokuma, not even he and Monomi can enter the ruined Academy until the correct password is found. In the last chapter, the Academy was used again by Monokuma (AI Junko Enoshima) and Future Foundation to activate the "Graduation". Library 'Numerous documents sleep in here. Please be quiet in the library.' A giant library, filled with many books both imported and local, even occult magazines can be found here. According to Sonia, the island hosts an installation on the level of the national library and even rivals the library in her hometown. Later, Monomi explains to the group that she prepared the library to make the group concentrate on their studies. According to the pamphlet/tourist brochure regarding Jabberwock Island (before used by Future Foundation), there were many wealthy people taking long vacations on the island and the library was surely built using their contributions. After the island was used as the ''Neo World Program's ''main location, they added two Usami statues there, but it was later broken by Monokuma, and replace with two Monokuma statues. Diner - Restaurant and Parking A modern restaurant. Used as Sonia girls-only party meeting point in Chapter 2. There was a spinning diner sign outside and a parking lot. Inside the restaurant, there was a bar-table, food shelf, a bathroom, dining table and other stuff. Chandler Beach 'A beautiful Beach. This is truly a tropical island.' A beautiful private beach used by many of the students. Beach House A private luxury/celebrity-edition Beach House equipped with a walk-in closet, fridge, and plumbing. The shower was busted and couldn't be used. Inside the closet, there was swimming, diving, and other equipment. The drinks inside the fridge were free, but there was a rule in the Beach House, it's forbidden to change clothes in the beach house, or else whoever breaks the rule would be punished. The second murder takes place here. The Third Island After the events of the second trial, the Third Island is opened. Locations found on this island are : Hospital The Hospital includes the main room, a sick room on first floor and staff/meeting room on second floor. This is the place where the students with Despair Disease were taken. Titty Typhoon (Live House) - A music live house, that includes a parking lot and staff room. The third murder takes place here. Motel A motel used for temporary living. In the third chapter the unaffected students move here to avoid catching the Despair Disease. Electric Town A town filled with many electronic goods. Cinema 'A place to watch movies on a huge screen inside a big, dark room.' A place where the students can watch movies. The movie choices the students can watch are: Anime, Animal Movies, Horror Movies, Yakuza Films and Action Movies. The Fourth Island After the events of the third trial, the Fourth Island is opened. Locations found on this island are : Usami/Monomi's/"Haunted House" Monomi's private room was located here. Monitors fill up the majority of the room. Usami used these to watch over the students. The entire room is noticeably very girly and pink, similar to Usami/Monomi's personality and appearace. Nezumi Castle (Amusement Park) 'An exciting amusement park filled with hope, dreams, and mice.' A mice-themed castle. There's a secret inside the castle, a secret password to unlock the abandoned Hope's Peak Academy gate. Monokuma and Monomi apparently can't enter this building due to their 'fear' of mice. Roller Coaster A ride in which the students can ride for free. The Funhouse, including the Strawberry House and Grape House. Strawberry House, Grape house and Strawberry/Grape Tower is located here. The houses are entered through a Monokuma-like train. Nekomaru Nidai was killed in Strawberry/Grape Tower. The fourth murder takes place here. The Fifth Island After the events of the fourth trial, the Fifth Island is opened. Hajime states the entire island looks like one gigantic city and something from a Sci-Fi movie. Locations found on this island are: Jabberwock Military Station 'Jabberwock Island's military base. What are they planning to fight?' The place where warfare vehicles and heavy weapons are located. The helicopter used by Monokuma to execute Teruteru was found here. Plushie Factory The place where Monokuma produces his Monokuma dolls using coconut trees. Plushie Factory - Break Room Warehouse A place where Monokuma stores his completed dolls, as well as other Monokuma merchendise including guitars, calendars and sandbags. The last murder takes place here. Vendor Street A street littered with food vendors, including a shop that serves ramen. Sea King Industries Sea King Industries is a mid-sized corporation located inside a small building. Kazuichi states that the company is known for making electric insulation and other machine parts and that they only have 100 employes. The machines work on making humanoid robots and monobeasts now, thanks to Monokuma. Maps Second island map 1.jpg Central island map.jpg Second island map 2.jpg A island map.jpg Jabberwok Island map.jpg Trivia * In the cinema on the third Island, there's a poster next to the door. The poster is most likely an easter egg referencing another Danganronpa game, ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. The image is of Komaru Naegi, the sister of Makoto Naegi, firing a Megaphone Hacking Gun at a pinned Monokuma. This poster can also found in Chiaki's Cottage, behind the Monokuma arcade machine. *"Mirai" (未来) translated means "Future". *The music venue, Titty Typhoon, might be a reference to the 1996 film, From Dusk Till Dawn, as the Nightclub in that movie is named "Titty Twister." *When Akane talks about not caring what the island is called she makes reference to Papuwa Island, an island that makes an appearance in the anime/manga series Papuwa. Category:Locations